How To Train Your Knightmare
by Tohdoh
Summary: What if the world of Code Geass revolved around trained dragons instead of piloted mechs? Inside contains information on dragon stats, biology, relationship with their riders, and their part in the war of Britannia versus the Black Knights.


**I know, weird crossover. This isn't so much a plot-driven story; it's more of a character study and extended headcanon, if you will. I thank MAHQ for providing detailed technical info on all the show's Knightmare Frames. It was both fun and challenging to reconcile the features of dragons and Knightmares. Obviously dragons don't have energy fillers, slash harkens, and the like. **

**The dragon stats range from 0 as the lowest to 20 as the highest.**

**I'm formatting this based on The Book of Dragons from HTTYD.**

* * *

**How To Train Your Knightmare**

**DRAGONS OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS/JAPANESE RESISTANCE/UNITED STATES OF JAPAN**

**Burai  
**  
Riders: Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero), Kaname Ohgi, Shinichiro Tamaki, Kent Sugiyama, Inoue, Kizuna Kagesaki, C.C.

Type: European flightless dragon

Appearance: Dirt brown bodies, green eyes

Conservation status: Least concern

Attack: 8  
Speed: 9  
Armor: 5  
Firepower: 12  
Jaw strength: 10  
Stealth: 15

Behavior, biology and personality: Burais are actually Glasgow dragons that had been captured, tamed and renamed as Burais by the Japanese resistance. Routine training was needed for the Burais to learn and understand Japanese voice commands, as opposed to the Britannian English they are accustomed to. Their dull-colored appearance is ideal for stealth and camouflage. Unable to fly, they keep low to the ground to increase mobility and agility.

Bio: Though the renamed Area 11 was under Britannian control, the region is a hotbed for resistance as former soldiers and Japanese patriots rebel with nationalistic zeal. One method of resistance is provided by the Kyoto House: Japanese industrialists who secretly fund anti-Britannja groups. Using their resource of Glasgow dragon stock, the Kyoto House managed to breed and raise Burais. The most prominent departure of the Glasgow's appearance is the samurai-styled head. Initially bred for the Japan Liberation Front, the Burais are later sent to the rising Order of the Black Knights, with one customized dragon for Zero.

**Guren**

Rider: Kallen Kozuki

Type: Hybrid European-Eastern dragon

Appearance: Bright red body, orange spots on the back, bright red wings with pink accents, blue eyes, green chest markings, long silver claws

Upgrades: Seiten

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 18  
Speed: 18  
Armor: 10  
Firepower:18  
Jaw strength: 19  
Stealth: 9

Behavior, biology and personality: Fiery and high-spirited as its rider, Guren literally sets the battlefield on fire and blazes through enemy ranks, leaving both victory and destruction in its wake. The hot-blooded Guren loves the thrill of battle, especially the thrill of winning. Guren boasts huge silver claws adept at grabbing and getting a firm hold on its enemies. Then it unleashes its strongest weapon and defense mechanism: a searing hot fire attack known as Radiant Wave Surger. The dragon's ability to breathe fire is actually a misnomer. More accurately, the dragon spits fire. Gurens are able to secrete a highly volatile liquid in a gland behind the mandible. Once in contact with oxygen, the liquid quickly oxidizes and bursts into flame. Gurens are able to spit this liquid in short, burst-like waves, making the resulting fire appear as if it pulsates, hence the name Radiant Wave Surger. For all its immense firepower and speed, Guren severely lacks in stealth due to its distinct and flashy red body. Its mortal enemy and rival is Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot. The Guren relishes competition and aims to end up on top every chance it gets.

Bio: Guren is truly one of a kind. Kallen Kozuki was chosen to be Guren's dragon rider, and the two quickly sparked a close, strong bond. Since the early days of the Black Knights, Kallen and her Guren made a formidable team as they were responsible for the defeats of many Britannians, including Kewell Soresi, Jeremiah Gottwald, Cornelia li Britannia, and Luciano Bradley. Guren first saw action in the Battle of Narita, playing an influential role in disrupting the water system in the mountain and causing a massive mudslide that turns the battle in favor of the Black Knights. Since then Guren has been included in every operation of the Black Knights, becoming the dragon "Ace." Kallen's Guren and Suzaku's Lancelot consistently lock horns in mortal combat throughout the Black Rebellion. The battles often end in a draw. After the failure of the Black Rebellion, Kallen and the Guren were one of the few pilot-dragon pairs to escape capture. Later they helped in rescuing Zero. Guren and Lancelot engage in combat for the last time during the decisive battle of Damocles, ending with the death of both dragons as they inflicted fatal blows on each other.

**Burai Kai**

Riders: Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Ryoga Senba, Shogo Asahina, Kosetsu Urabe

Type: Eastern (Japanese) dragon

Appearances: White or black serpentine body, amber eyes, long ear-like appendages

Conservation status: Vulnerable

Attack: 10  
Speed: 15  
Armor: 10  
Firepower: 9  
Jaw strength: 9  
Stealth: 13

Behavior, biology and personality: Burai Kais are trained and conditioned to be very loyal to their riders. They are more agile and swift than regular Burais. Because of their long ear-like appendages that trail behind their head, they are jokingly called "Bunny Kais."

Bio: Bred and raised in secret by Kyoto House, the Burai Kais were the first dragons to be used by the Japanese. They were deployed by Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords during the Battle of Narita. Tohdoh's Burai Kai was white, while the Four Holy Swords' Burai Kais were black. The combined efforts of riders and dragons proved to be a lethal force that turned the tide of the battle in favor of the JLF and the Black Knights. The Burai Kais quickly adapted to the Four Holy Swords' fighting techniques, such as the slash and encircle formation. This fended off Cornelia's Royal Guard for a while. Unfortunately, the riders had to abandon their dragons upon the Black Knights' sudden retreat. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords regretted leaving behind their mounts after not even a full day of use, but preserving the remnants of the JLF took top priority.

**Gekka**

Riders: Nagisa Chiba, Shogo Asahina, Ryoga Senba, Kosetsu Urabe

Type: Eastern (Japanese) dragon

Appearance: Silver serpentine body, silver mane, single amber eye

Conservation status: Near threatened

Attack: 13  
Speed: 14  
Armor: 13  
Firepower: 14  
Jaw strength: 14  
Stealth: 18

Behavior, biology and personality: Sleeker, faster, and stronger than Burais, Gekkas proved to be superior in every aspect. Their speed is noteworthy, and especially compatible with the Four Holy Swords' evasive and agile fighting techniques, such as the Spinning Life and Death Formation.

Bio: The Gekkas were first ridden by the Four Holy Swords to storm the Britannian prison and free Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh. After the Black Rebellion failed, three of the four Holy Swords were taken prisoner and their dragons were shot to death by Britannian soldiers. Urabe and his Gekka valiantly sacrificed themselves to fend off Rolo and Vincent in order to save Zero.

**Black Gekka**

Rider: Kyoshiro Tohdoh

Type: Eastern (Japanese) dragon

Appearance: Black serpentine body, a single amber eye, red mane, silver claws

Conservation status: Endangered

Attack: 15  
Speed: 18  
Armor: 12  
Firepower: 14  
Jaw strength: 12  
Stealth: 20

Behavior, biology and personality: Black Gekka is resolutely fierce in terms of both combat and loyalty. Like its rider, it possesses a serious, no-nonsense demeanor and aims to get the job done. Its red mane, which sprouts off in a pair of bulky tendrils like whiskers near the antlers, are made of steely fibers that protect the dragon in battle. Though it cannot fly, Black Gekka has a sinuous, flexible body capable of leaping great heights and gliding for a short amount of time.

Bio: Black Gekka made its debut during the operation to rescue Tohdoh from execution by the hands of the Britannians. Together with Tohdoh, it squared off against Suzaku and Lancelot, which ended in a draw as the Black Knights retreated. Tohdoh made the command for the Gekkas to release smoke in order to cover their escape and elude pursuers. Following the failure of the Black Rebellion, Tohdoh was taken captive and arrested as a terrorist, leaving his dragon to be mercilessly executed by Britannian forces. Black Gekka faced its death without fear and with honor, like a true samurai.

**Zangetsu**

Rider: Kyoshiro Tohdoh

Type: Eastern (Japanese) dragon

Appearance: Black serpentine body, red mane, amber eyes, silver claws

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 19  
Speed: 18  
Armor: 13  
Firepower: 16  
Jaw strength: 15  
Stealth: 20

Behavior, biology and personality: Zangetsu is very similar in behavior and appearance as its genetic predecessor: Black Gekka. The distinctive elongated mane of Zangetsu can be used for misdirection and defense in combat. Its prominent dorsal horn grows stronger and sharper with age. Unlike the Black Gekka, and thanks to genetic engineering, Zangetsu is capable of long-distance soaring. It can glide for several hours while hunting for food or fighting other dragons. As its name implies, Zangetsu is a nocturnal dragon and is most active at night. It likes to soar in the night sky, close to the moon from which the dragon draws its strength. Much like the Black Gekka, Zangetsu is an excellent and disciplined fighter that never questions its rider. It possesses an uncanny ability to recognize its master as worthy or not. Fortunately for Tohdoh, and just as how it was for the Black Gekka, Zangetsu quickly accepted him as a worthy and skilled dragon rider.

Bio: Upon being spared from execution in 2018, Tohdoh was given a new dragon very similar in temperament and appearance to the Black Gekka. Zangetsu was first deployed as a primary accomplice in the kidnapping of Chinese Federation Empress Tianzi. It was during Tohdoh's battle against Suzaku that Zangetsu had the chance to display its new features and abilities. In the climatic decisive battle of Damocles, Zangetsu was badly wounded from Lelouch's timed Sakuradite explosion. Despite taking grievous wounds to the wings and chest, Zangetsu remained adamant in continuing to fight. It was subsequently overpowered and killed by Suzaku's Lancelot. Tohdoh managed to detach from his saddle just in time, surviving the last battle and leaving him to once again mourn the dragon that had served him well to the end.

**Akatsuki**

Riders: Shinichiro Tamaki, Kent Sugiyama, Cornelia li Britannia

Type: Eastern (Japanese) dragon

Appearance: Silver serpentine body, single orange eye

Conservation status: Least concern

Attack: 12  
Speed: 16  
Armor: 12  
Firepower: 14  
Jaw strength: 12  
Stealth: 13

Behavior, biology and personality: Akatsukis are quick and agile dragons that dart and weave through the battlefield like wraiths.

Bio: During the year following the collapse of the Black Knights, Rakshata Chawla returned to India and began the breeding and training of new dragons to replace the Burais. These new dragons were dubbed Akatsukis, which draw heavily from the successful Gekkas. Though its capabilities are scaled back for mass breeding, Akatsuki dragons are still excellent fighters. They saw their first action during the revived Black Knights' battles against the High Eunuchs who ruled the Chinese Federation.

**Akatsuki Zikisan**

Riders: Nagisa Chiba, Shogo Asahina

Type: Eastern (Japanese) dragon

Appearance: Dark blue serpentine body, orange eyes

Conservation status: Endangered

Attack: 17  
Speed: 18  
Armor: 15  
Firepower: 16  
Jaw strength: 14  
Stealth: 18

Behavior, biology and personality: Like most Eastern dragons, Akatsuki Zikisans primarily eat fish and various cetaceans. The Akatsuki Zikisans are as serious and dutiful as their riders, though Asahina's is a little more playful. Chiba's Akatsuki Zikisan is actually aware of its rider's attraction to Tohdoh.

Bio: The surviving two members of the Holy Swords, also captains of fighting squads, were assigned to these dragons. Asahina and his Akatsuki Zikisan perished from the FLEIJA detonation. Chiba's dragon retreated just in time to move out of the warhead's range. It later assisted in saving Tohdoh from certain death against Suzaku's Lancelot.

**Shinkiro**

Rider: Lelouch vi Britannia

Type: Hybrid European-Eastern dragon

Appearance: Black body, purple cranial dome, golden tusks, golden dorsal horn, two pair of black eyes, fuschia wings, golden mane, golden claws

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 14  
Speed: 13  
Armor: 20  
Firepower: 17  
Jaw strength: 11  
Stealth: 18

Behavior, biology and personality: The Shinkiro dragon boasts a durable hide of armored scales that gives it ample protection to fight off other predators, attacks from man-made artillery weapons and even larger dragons. Its fortress-level defense consists of mounted energy shields. Unlike most dragons that breathe fire, Shinkiro can emit electrical plasma blasts. The internal bioelectricity stored in its body allows Lelouch to maintain his cover identity as a high school student and throw off Britannia's attempts to track him. Of all the dragons Lelouch has ridden, Shinkiro proved to be his most loyal and closest one. They share a strong friendship, and Shinkiro remained loyal even when it seemed like everyone had deserted Lelouch.

Bio: Shinkiro was genetically engineered using traces of mitochondrial DNA salvaged from the deceased Gawain. This dragon was trained specifically for Zero's use, covering his poor dragon riding skills and enhancing his ability to dominate the battlefield through strategy and real-time tactics. Shinkiro aided Rolo in the rescue and escape of Lelouch vi Britannia after he had been exposed by the Black Knights who betrayed him. Shinkiro remained as Lelouch's personal dragon even after the betrayal of the Black Knights and Lelouch declaring himself emperor. However, during the decisive battle of Damocles, Shinkiro sustained critical damage at the hands of Gino Weinberg and his upgraded Tristan dragon. Lelouch mourned the loss of the one he felt was his closest friend of a dragon.

**DRAGONS OF THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE**

**Sutherland**

Rider: Viletta Nu, Jeremiah Guttwald

Type: European wingless dragon

Appearance: Purple body, green eyes

Conservation status: Least concern

Attack: 10  
Speed: 8  
Armor: 5  
Firepower: 13  
Jaw strength: 8  
Stealth: 5

Behavior, biology and personality: The standard unit used among the Britannian Dragon Corps, Sutherlands are aggressive in both disposition and combat. One must be firm, assertive and careful with handling them. They are proud dragons that do not easily give in to the enemy, though their overconfidence can be their downfall when they rush in to engage a foe too strong to defeat. Sutherlands belong to riders of the Purist Faction have mahogany paint on their muzzles and shoulders.

Bio: Bred and raised after the conquest of Japan, renamed Area 11, the Sutherland dragon is a refinement of its predecessor, the Glasgow. The success of taming Britannian dragons meant that nations such as the Chinese Federation and European Union began seriously pursuing dragon taming as well. Thus, the Sutherland was bred and trained with the possibility of battles with other tamed dragons in mind. Sutherlands eventually replaced Glasgows as Britannia's main battle dragon, as well as being used for the basis of Gloucesters. Despite being overshadowed by superior dragons, Sutherlands are still used and trained one year after the Black Rebellion. Several are fitted with X-wing armor in order to fight the revived Order of the Black Knights.

**Gloucester**

Rider: Cornelia li Britannia, Gilbert Guilford

Type: European wingless dragon

Appearance: Magenta body, magenta horns, black eyes, golden tail

Conservation status: Least concern

Attack: 16  
Speed: 15  
Armor: 10  
Firepower: 12  
Jaw strength: 12  
Stealth: 7

Behavior, biology and personality: Superior to Sutherlands, Gloucesters are reputed favorites among Cornelia and her Royal Guard. Their tails, much longer in length than their bodies, are tipped with golden, calcified armor sharp and durable enough to be used like a lance or a javelin.

Bio: The Gloucester has accompanied Cornelia in many a campaign to conquer and kill in the name of the Holy Britannian Empire. However, it encountered trouble during the Battle of Narita. Cornelia and her Gloucester were cut off by the combined efforts of the Japan Liberation Front and the Black Knights, leaving them to square off against Kallen Kozuki and her Guren. Cornelia's Gloucester was brutally dismembered by Kallen's Guren, and barely managed to survive as it took Cornelia to safety. Her Gloucester had lived through the battle, but had to be mercy-killed due to its missing limbs and massive wounds it had sustained.

**Lancelot**

Rider: Suzaku Kururugi

Type: European wingless (later winged) dragon

Appearance: White body, green eyes, yellow markings, white wings with bright green skin, white tusks, single white dorsal horn

Upgrades: Air Cavalry, Conquista, Albion

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 17  
Speed: 20  
Armor: 17  
Firepower: 18  
Jaw strength: 18  
Stealth: 10

Behavior, biology and personality: Lancelot is a courageous and gallant dragon. Not one for stealth, Lancelots like to make a great show of flashing its white wings to goad or intimidate opponents. Lancelot's tusks are for close combat against other dragons. The horns contain resonance chambers that allow for the dragon's sonorous songs. When young, the broad horns and tusks distinctive to Lancelots are small. Suzaku confides in his Lancelot often, making the dragon one of the few individuals to know the truth behind the death of Genbu Kururugi. Besides Suzaku, Lancelot is quite fond of Cecile and Lloyd, who spoil the dragon rotten with care and love. Like most European dragons, Lancelot feeds on bovine livestock, but has adapted to eating small whales and seals since its prolonged stay in Japan.

Bio: Lovingly bred and raised by Lloyd Asplund (perhaps too much so in the opinion of Cecile Croomey), Lancelot saw combat for the first time under the control of Suzaku Kururugi. Phenomenal success of the first operation led to Suzaku being the Lancelot's permanent rider. The two proceed to fight and kill in the name of Britannia against the Black Knights. Suzaku's success of capturing and exposing Zero to the emperor of Britannia elevated him to a Knight of Round, allowing Lancelot to join the ranks of the Dragons of Round. Lancelot has received numerous upgrades from Cecile and Lloyd, such as Air Cavalry, Conquista and Albion armor. These upgrades provide enhanced protection and flight. Lancelot was responsible for killing Tohdoh's Zangetsu, defeating Gino's Tristan, and finally met its end against Kallen's Guren during the Battle of Damocles.

**Gawain**

Riders: C.C. and Lelouch vi Britannia

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: Black body, golden head crests, three pairs of dark red wings, red eyes, golden shoulder spikes

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 19  
Speed: 10  
Armor: 18  
Firepower: 20  
Jaw strength: 15  
Stealth: 5

Behavior, biology and personality: Gawain is a massive dragon, nearly three times the size of other European dragons. Gawain features a two-seater saddle, though only one rider is needed to control the dragon. As a result of incomplete training and taming, Gawain proves to be hard to control and unusually aggressive. Its rate of internal endothermic respiration is unstable, making it often unable to control its line of fire. Gawain needs a substantial amount of meat to sustain itself, making it difficult to feed just as it is to train. Large numbers of livestock have to be shipped from the farms of Hokkaido in order to sustain the huge dragon. Gawain has a sturdy, bull-like body covered in tough scales that are able to withstand many attacks. Its six wings allow for dexterous aerial maneuvers despite its bulky size. Gawain has proven to be quite a hassle to handle among the Black Knights. Not even top dragon riders like Kallen Kozuki and Kyoshiro Tohdoh can approach Gawain without the risk of getting their limbs snapped off. Unbeknownst to most people, Gawain has been trained to only obey Britannian royalty, hence its compliance with Lelouch as Zero.

Bio: Kallen and Lelouch managed to steal Gawain from Schniezel. Gawain fell into a forced ownership under Lelouch and C.C. It aided the two during the Black Knights' decisive assault upon Tokyo Settlement. Under Lelouch's firm and aggressive insistence, Gawain reluctantly retreated from battle to head for Kamine Island in an attempt to rescue Nunnally. Along the way Gawain engaged in battle against Jeremiah's Siegfried. C.C. commanded Gawain to plunge itself and their opponent into the sea, killing both dragons as Gawain's sheer weight crushed Siegfried.

**Siegfried**

Rider: Jeremiah Gottwald, V.V.

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: Rotund orange body, red spots, dark green spikes on its head, back, and tail

Conservation status: Endangered

Attack: 15  
Speed: 12  
Armor: 20  
Firepower: 18  
Jaw strength: 18  
Stealth: 8

Behavior, biology and personality: Siegfried is a stout, bulky dragon that boasts nearly impenetrable defense due to its heavy and spiky armor. It can literally be a reckless and ruthless juggernaut, which makes V.V. and Jeremiah Gottwald the only riders worthy and skilled enough to handle Siegfried.

Bio: Siegfried was deployed by pure accident, as Jeremiah Gottwald flew into an unquenchable psychotic rage and goaded the hapless Siegfried to pursue his mortal enemy Zero. It engaged against C.C. and Lelouch's Gawain over sea, where it ended both dragons' lives as they submerged underwater locked in combat.

**Sutherland Sieg**

Rider: Jeremiah Gottwald

Type: Hybrid Sutherland-Siegfried dragon

Appearance: Sutherland head, orange body, green bodily spikes

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 18  
Speed: 15  
Armor: 20  
Firepower: 20  
Jaw strength: 18  
Stealth: 13

Behavior, biology and personality: The Sutherland Sieg is similar in disposition and appearance to its genetic predecessor: the Siegfried dragon. It is no less than a heavy-assault aircraft, loaded and armed with immense defense and firepower. The Sutherland Sieg is utterly loyal to its rider, who in turn understands Jeremiah's utmost loyalty to Lelouch.

Bio: The original dragon wrecked by Lelouch and Cornelia, remains of the nightmarish Siegfried were used to create the Sutherland Sieg. The modified dragon fell into Jeremiah's personal use, who proves to be the only rider able to tame the dragon. Ultimately loyal to his prince more than any nation or military, Jeremiah follows Lelouch when the later ascends to the throne as the 99th Britannian Emperor. In the final battle for Damocles, Jeremiah faces off against Anya and her Mordred, sacrificing his Sutherland Sieg in order to disable her dragon.

**Gareth**

Riders: Claudio Darlton, Edgar Darlton, David Darlton

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: Gray body, yellow head crests

Conservation status: Least concern

Attack: 14  
Speed: 15  
Armor: 15  
Firepower: 18  
Jaw strength: 10  
Stealth: 12

Behavior, biology and personality: Gareths like to spend most of their lives in trees and forests. Nesting in high branches, Gareths glide between trees to catch large birds of prey. Robbing bird eggs is also a favorite pasttime among them.

Bio: The Glaston knights switch from Gloucester dragons to Gareths prior to the second battle of Tokyo Settlement. Only Claudio Darlton and his Gareth survived the war between Britannia and the Black Knights.

**Golden Vincent**

Rider: Rolo Lamperouge

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: Golden body, red crescent horns, blue eyes, prominent golden shoulder horns

Conservation status: Near threatened

Attack: 14  
Speed: 18  
Armor: 10  
Firepower: 13  
Jaw strength: 12  
Stealth: 20

Behavior, biology and personality: Golden Vincents make their nests in rocky overhangs and crevices. These lofty and remote vantage points allow for clear observation of their territory, safety from enemies and the ability to take flight. Rolo's Golden Vincent has no particular attachment towards its rider, and merely obeys orders it is given.

Bio: Following the success of Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot during the Black Rebellion, the Holy Britannian Empire sets about breeding new dragons inspired by it. In order to test the viability of such a dragon, Britannian dragon breeders first created a trial prototype: Rolo's Golden Vincent. Rolo and Vincent were first tasked with keeping watch over Lelouch Lamperouge who showed possibility of returning as Zero. Shortly after that, Rolo defected to the Black Knights and began using his dragon in service to Lelouch. He and the Golden Vincent played a role in the massacre of the Geass Order in China. The Golden Vincent was badly damaged by Siegfried and was subsequently abandoned by Rolo.

**Vincent Commander**

Rider: Gilbert Guilford

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: Metallic silver body, purple crescent-like facial crest, green eyes, gray wings, prominent shoulder spikes

Conservation status: Least concern

Attack: 15  
Speed: 15  
Armor: 10  
Firepower: 17  
Jaw strength: 13  
Stealth: 17

Behavior, biology and personality: Vincent Commanders come in a variety of colorations and patterns, depending on their riders' personal preferences. Like most Britannian dragons before them, Vincent Commanders have been trained to dutifully obey orders by their riders and will stop at nothing to complete their objectives.

Bio: Following the success of the Vincent testbed, the Britannian Empire trained enhanced dragons for commanders. Gilbert and his Vincent Commander worked together to attempt thwarting the Black Knights' plan to kidnap Area 11's new Viceroy.

**Tristan**

Rider: Gino Weinberg

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: White body, long yellow horns, blue wings and red skin

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 15  
Speed: 20  
Armor: 16  
Firepower: 13  
Jaw strength:13  
Stealth: 16

Behavior, biology and personality: Tristan boasts an aerodynamic shape not unlike that of a fighter plane. Tristan was trained and equipped to suit Gino's fighting style and personal preferences. Tristans are highly mobile dragons, specializing in guerilla tactics using its razor sharp wings and prominent yellow stag-like horns to make quick and clean cuts. Gino's Tristan is as easygoing and playful as its rider. It likes playing with its food (fish and whale heads) before eating them.

Bio: Gino and Tristan proved to be a formidable force for Britannia against the Black Knights. But when Lelouch Lamperouge claimed the Britannian throne, Gino and Tristan decide to side with those still loyal to the late Emperor Charles. Gino and Tristan try to incarcerate Lelouch, but were defeated in single combat by Suzaku and his Lancelot Albion. Tristan suffered wounds, but was able to escape the battle with its life. Upon joining the Black Knights, it was upgraded to Tristan Divider. Tristan's head was modified and the dragon was equipped with the air glide X-wing system. Gino used his enhanced dragon to fight Suzaku again in the decisive battle over Mount Fuji. Tristan was crippled from the fight, but it managed to survive.

**Mordred**

Rider: Anya Alstreim

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: Golden head crest, bulky magenta body, green eyes, white underbelly, heavy-set limbs, prominent shoulders with mouth-like openings

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 19  
Speed: 13  
Armor: 18  
Firepower: 20  
Jaw strength: 18  
Stealth: 10

Behavior, biology and personality: Mordred was bred and trained to be a heavy assault powerhouse. Though lacking in mobility and stealth, Mordreds make up for this shortcoming by possessing almost unprecedented offensive and defensive power. Mordreds are capable of firing extremely powerful electrical blasts that can pierce through the hide of many a dragon. For all its bulk, power and intimidating appearance, Anya's Mordred is surprisingly quiet and reserved. It hardly makes any noise and likes to listen to its rider's musings in content peace.

Bio: Mordred assisted Anya in saving Viceroy Nunally during the Black Knights' surprise attack over the Pacific Ocean. In the final battle against Schniezel and Lelouch, Mordred enters into single combat with Jeremiah Gottwald's Sutherland Sieg. When Mordred seemed to gain the advantage, Jeremiah sacrifices his compliant dragon to deal disabling damage to the Mordred, resulting in Anya being taken out of the war.

**Percival**

Rider: Luciano Bradley

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: Single purple horn, periwinkle body, gray body markings on its chest and back

Conservation status: Endangered

Attack: 19  
Speed: 18  
Armor: 13  
Firepower: 10  
Jaw strength: 18  
Stealth: 16

Behavior, biology and personality: Percival is a vicious and violent dragon who can only be suppressed and controlled by Luciano. It shares its rider's thirst for death and blood. Even other dragons tend to stay away from Percival. There are rumors that it's a cannibal and secretly feasts on weaker dragons. It enjoys tormenting and impaling enemies with the three prongs of its tail, which can rotate rapidly and form a sort of lance.

Bio: Percival and Luciano attempted to crush through the defenses of Shinkiro to kill Zero, but failed due to the timely intervention of Kallen and her Guren. Percival was caught and incinerated by Kallen's Guren, and Luciano too met his end at the face of the Guren's extreme heat.

**Galahad**

Rider: Bismarck Waldstein

Type: European winged dragon

Appearance: White limbs, black shoulders, black underbelly, prominent white spike on chest, golden tusks, crown-like golden facial crest, red eyes

Conservation status: Endangered

Attack: 20  
Speed: 18  
Armor: 15  
Firepower: 17  
Jaw strength: 14  
Stealth: 15

Behavior, biology and personality: Galahad is a lofty and arrogant dragon that's used to winning and completely crushing its opponents. Galahad's traits show an obvious genetic lineage leading back to the Gawain dragon, both in its appearance and the fact that it is nearly twice as large as most dragons. Galahad is a unique dragon because it is able to stand upright and wield a large, mounted sword called Excalibur using its forearms.

Bio: As the Knight of One, leader of the Rounds and the Emperor's personal bodyguard, Bismarck Waldstein possesses a dragon matching both his massive frame and incredible skill. Bismarck and Galahad dominate the battlefield as Emperor Charles' most powerful and devoted rider-dragon pair. That is, until the sudden ascension of Lelouch vi Britannia prompted in Bismarck leading a direct attack on Pendragon. However, he and Galahad were defeated in single combat by Suzaku Kururugi and his Lancelot. Despite the power of Bismarck's Geass, Suzaku's skill and unpredictability overwhelmed Bismarck. This led to Lancelot landing in the final fatal blow against Galahad, bringing the haughty dragon down to earth forever.

**DRAGONS OF THE CHINESE FEDERATION**

**Shen-Hu**

Rider: Li Xingke

Type: Eastern (Chinese) dragon

Appearance: Purple serpentine body, orange and yellow mask-like face

Conservation status: Critically endangered

Attack: 18  
Speed: 15  
Armor: 17  
Firepower: 17  
Jaw strength: 15  
Stealth: 16

Behavior, biology and personality: Shen-Hu is a dragon with much pride and a huge ego. It considers itself vastly superior to dragons and humans alike. It was unable to be tamed, let alone ridden, for many years. That changed when Xingke was made to be its dragon rider. Shen-Hu seemed to sense Xingke's prowess and great skills.

Bio: For the battle against the Black Knights, the High Eunuchs allowed Xingke to ride Shen-Hu. Xingke proved to be an adept rider of the dragon widely considered to be uncontrollable. Xingke and Shen-Hu were able to overwhelm some of the Black Knights like Nagisa Chiba and Kallen Kozuki, and can fight on par with Tohdoh's Zangetsu and Suzaku's Lancelot. During the Battle of Damocles, the Sakuradite detonation by Lelouch injured Shen-Hu, but the dragon was able to keep fighting. Shen-Hu was one of the few dragons of the Black Knights to survive the Battle of Damocles.

**Gun-Ru**

Rider: Hong Gu

Type: Eastern (Chinese) dragon

Appearance: Frog-like head, camo green body, red mane

Conservation status: Least concern

Attack: 12  
Speed: 8  
Armor: 13  
Firepower: 15  
Jaw strength: 7  
Stealth: 6

Behavior, biology and personality: Gun-Ru dragons like to make their homes along the coastal shores of eastern China to southeast Asia. They prefer wet, humid environments to dry ones. They can inhabit both fresh and salt waters, though they prefer shallow muddy water. Gun-Ru dragons are natural enemies of small sharks and sea turtles. They have sturdy dome-like heads for ramming into foes and food alike.

Bio: After the undeniable success of the Holy Britannia Empire's trained dragons, many nations began attempting to catch up with the superpower by raising their own dragons. The Chinese Federation's primary dragon is the Gun-Ru. Though bigger and much weaker than Britannian dragons, Gun-Rus are easier to find, catch, and tame. This allows the Chinese to rely upon the strength of numbers when using them. The Chinese Federation deployed many Gun-Rus during its attempt to take over Kyushu. This campaign proved unsuccessful due to the surprise intervention of Zero and his Gawain.

**DRAGONS OF AREA 18 (MIDDLE EASTERN FEDERATION)**

**Bamdide**

Riders: Middle Eastern soldiers

Type: Desert drake

Appearance:

Conservation status: Extinct

Attack: 7  
Speed: 3  
Armor: 10  
Firepower: 14  
Jaw strength: 9  
Stealth: 10

Behavior, biology and personality: The sandy texture and coloration of their scales allow Bamdides to blend into their native desert environment. Desert drakes are flightless and bulky, and make up for this with substantial firepower and camouflage.

Bio: Despite their aptitude in stealth and familiarity with their desert homes, the Bamdide dragons and their militant riders were utterly decimated by Britannian forces under Viceroy Cornelia's command. The Middle Eastern Federation became Area 18 under Britannian rule, and the Bamdide population count drastically dipped into extinction, which discouraged resistance and fighting morale of the people of Area 18.

**AFTERMATH**

After years of the world's superpowers raising and taming dragons specifically for conquest and combat, Emperor Lelouch's grand scheme of the Zero Requiem and public execution led to a strive for world peace that applied to dragons as well. Though dragons still remained in use by the military for the purposes of law enforcement and national protection, expenses and concerns focused on the issues of hunger and poverty instead. Dragons were not used so much for great wars anymore, but for recreational activities such as dragon racing (which quickly gained popularity among the public and dragon riders alike), and beneficial actions such as cargo and medical transport.

Since the independence of Japan under Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi, Japan has enjoyed a reputation of holding top-tier dragon races, drawing the best riders and their dragons from all over the world to compete. Kallen Kozuki, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and Nagisa Chiba are Japanese dragon riders that consistently win first to third place each year, though they have fierce competition from the best of Britannia: Gino Weinberg, Jeremiah Gottwald, Cornelia li Britannia and Gilbert Guilford. Once Xingke recovered from his illness, he joined the foray as the Chinese Federation's top dragon rider.


End file.
